Friendship
by YukariMusa
Summary: Just a story about Musa, and Roxy's friendship! I made up the song, and it's all about friendship! Just read please! T-H-X! I used some poetry in here! The story though is a normal story and not a poem full!


_**What's up guys? So um- I just wanted to make another one shot! This has Roxy in it, please don't hate for all that don't like Roxy! So yeah, here we go! BTW I made up the songs! I just really like to! Let me know if you want me to do something like this with the other charactors, if I should do more, or if I should delete. Let's go!**_

Musa sat in her room. Tapping the pen against her paper. She needed a song to sing at the Frutti Music Bar! Andy invited her to sing on the stage, she was brain dead though. 2 hours...she could walk for 20 minutes.

She walked to Main Street. A buisy street. Her mind drifted to what happened that year. Jason Queen, Andy, Riven, the Winx, and the new girl Roxy. Roxy though, didn't believe what she was told. She believes in fairies, but not that she is the last fairy on Earth. They had tried convincing her, but she didn't budge. She had a temper. She believed in the Winx, and because of that they earned their Believix!

Roxy not believing wasn't their _only _problem. The Wizards of the Black Circle. and making people believe in fairies again, Love and Pet, it was too much! Even for a Winx girl, who graduated from Alfea! She's suppose to be the one to look up to! Musa though could never be the one to look up to. Her Mother dieing was tragic, and her Father forbidding music. Being bullied in middle school, money problems, finding her powers was one of the best things of her life! She wanted to learn how to use them, so ehr Father exepted. She was present at Alfea. with friends, and had a crush. Her life then went downhill again. Riven going to the bad side crushed her like she was a pebble on the ground, and he stepped all over her. She though stayed there, strong. She would now and then bounce of the cold concrete.

She learned to let go of her past though. She had to pay attention to the future! Musa doesn't pay attention, attention pays her! Time doesn't tell her! She tells time!

Musa didn't realize when she was at the shed where they first found Roxy. She heard the pets, along with Roxy."Here's your food! Your so adoreable! Aw R2! Do you feel lonely? Come here!"She said as Musa watched her.

Roxy petted R2 and Musa could feel the wave of energy. Couldn't Roxy see that she was a fairy? Seeing isn't believing! " R2, what do I do? Our lives were so peaceful befor the Winx arrived! I don't think I'm a fairy...but they say I am."

"Mind if I come in?"Musa asked.

Roxy gasped."Oh- Musa yeah."

Musa walked in and sat next to Roxy avoiding eye contact. Roxy put a hand behind her head and rubbed nervously."Did you um- hear me?"She asked.

"Yeah."Musa said. She started to pet R2. R2 growled. Musa flew her hand back.

"R2! Bad! Musa's our friend!"Roxy said. R2 wimpered. "Calm down."She said petting his head.

Musa felt the energy once again."Can't you feel that?:

"What?"

"Your energy. Roxy seeing isn't believing."Musa said.

"I know. I do believe in fairies, but I don't think I am a fairy."Roxy said.

"Roxy look. When I first found out about my powers, I didn't want to exept it. I thought I was going crzy. My Dad and I didn't have any money really. So even if I did have powers, I though there was no use in having them. Then I found out about Alfea, and asked my Dad about going. At first he didn't believe me. Then I ended up transforming. He then allowed me to go, and we put our savings into it. See though, if you believe in something, it can happen."Musa said.

"Well...I'll give it some thought."Roxy said.

Musa stood up."Okay. Well- I gotta go. Bye."Musa said.

Roxy sat there. She didn't know what to think! She wasn't like the Winx! She wasn't someone to look up to! She wasn't someone you can rely on! She wasn't strong like them! She wasn't powerful like them! She was a weak, clueless, animal loveing, normal girl!

Musa said though that if she believed...What to believe?

Later at the Frutti Music Bar, the Winx sat at a table. Brandon took their orders, but they didn't get back for a while considering Stella was flirting and argueing that he better not be flirting with any other girls. Especially Mitzi! She complained.

Musa looked around. Where was Roxy? She really needed to know if she made her mind. Well, it wasn't something you make yourn mind up about. You decide to learn, or not. If Roxy didn't want to learn, her powers can lose control! Like Bloom's...but Bloom learned to control again.

"Looking for Riven?"Stella asked eyes battering.

"No."Musa said."I'm looking for..."

"Ohhhhh! Your intouble! Musa's cheating!"Stella shouted.

Musa covered her mouth."Am not! Andy wants me to sing remember?"Musa said.

"Yeah really! Shut up Stell!"Layla said.

"Hey Musa!"Andy said.

Musa turned."Hey Andy!"

"So are you ready?"He asked. He was on stage, but he wasn't useing the mic.

"Sure."Musa said getting up. Andy helped her get up on the stage.

"Ladies and gentle men! Boys and girls! My friend Musa here, had worked long and hard to prepare this song for you!"And annonced.

_Ten minutes. _Musa thought."Her she is Musa!"He said and everyoone clapped.

Musa was wearing her beach outfit. She gave them a signal. They started playing.

_**When you say Winx Club,**_

_**What do you think of?**_

_**I think of six wonderful girls that tranform!**_

_**When you have a passion,**_

_**You need to take action!**_

_**To make that dream come true with all the hope and love!**_

_**You always have a friend's shoulder to lean on,**_

_**You always have a friend to help you Get up and go!**_

_**Your my bestest friend!**_

_**Your more than that!**_

_**My BFFL...**_

_**You love me! **_

_**I love you!**_

_**You know me!**_

_**But you don't know yourself!**_

_**Find the courage,**_

_**To shine bright!**_

_**I'll help you stand up right!**_

_**You have me,**_

_**I have you,**_

_**You think I know what to do,**_

_**But in reality,**_

_**Follow your heart**_

_**Because it speaks out,**_

_**Your a real fairy!**_

_**Seeing isn't believing,**_

_**Believing is seeing **_

_**Seeing inside your own heart!**_

_**Don't ever pay attention.**_

_**but attention pays you,**_

_**Time doesn't tell you,**_

_**You tell time,**_

_**A circle is round,**_

_**Never ends,**_

_**That's how loong I want to be your friend!**_

_**Your my bestest friend!**_

_**Your more than that,**_

_**My Heart4Heart...**_

_**You know me!**_

_**But you don't know yourself!**_

_**Find the courage,**_

_**To shine bright!**_

_**I'll help you stand up right!**_

_**You have me,**_

_**I have you,**_

_**You think I know what to do,**_

_**But in reality,**_

_**Follow your heart**_

_**Because it speaks out,**_

_**Your a real fairy!**_

_**Your a real fairy-!**_

_**You can count on me like one, two, three, **_

_**I'll be there when I know you need it,**_

_**I can count on you like four, three, two,**_

_**And you'll be there**_

_**Cause that's what Best Friends do!**_

_**You love me!**_

_**I love you!**_

_**You know me!**_

_**Now you know yourself!**_

_**You've found the courage,**_

_**To shine bright!**_

_**We both will now stand up right!**_

_**You have me!**_

_**I have you!**_

_**Now we both know what to do!**_

_**We all live in a fantasy!**_

_**We follow our hearts,**_

_**They speak out!**_

_**Your a fairy!**_

Musa finished her song. Everyone clapped. She saw Roxy. Roxy smiled and gave a thumbs up. Musa knew what she meant. Musa ran to them and gave them a hug. Friendship is wonderfull. You may not see it, but you can feel it.

_A circle is round, it has no end, that's how long I want to be your friend_

_I travelled to the rainbow end and I found not gold, but you, my friend_

_I wish for you heaven and all it contains, I wish for you happiness and hope it remains, I pray for a twinkle deep in your eye and a smile on your face that will never die_

_We will be friends as long as long as stars twinkle in the sky, as long as angels are up there high, 'til oceans run dry and 'til the day I die_

_You can count on me like one, two, three, I'll be there and I know when I need it, I can count on you like four, three, two and you'll be there 'cause that's what friends are supposed to do_

_My best times have gone from laughter to memories, my best friends have gone from friends to family_

_Though miles may be between us, we are never far apart, for friendship doesn't count miles, it's measured by the heart_

_Best friends are like diamonds, precious and rare, false friends are like leaves, found everywhere_

_Sometimes all your dreams have seen better days, sometimes you don't know how or why, but you've lost your way. Have no fear when your tears are falling, I will hear your spirit calling and I swear that I'll be there_

_Here's to the way we shop, the laughs we can't stop, the gossip we spill, the looks that could kill, facing our fears and crying the tears, we'll stay together throughout the years_

_Make new friends but keep the old, some are silver and others are gold_

_Smiles and tears, giggles and laughs, late night calls and cute photographs, I'll be there for you 'til the day of my death, best friends forever 'til my very last breath_

_Diamonds are pretty, and so are pearls, but nothing's as gorgeous as me and my girls!_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But because I knew you, I have been changed for good_

_Our inside jokes- too many to name, when we're apart it's never the same, when we're together it's nothing but fun, replacing my girls just can't be done_

_Don't ever be afraid to come to me cry. Don't ever hesitate to look me the eye. Don't ever be afraid to tell me how you feel. Remember you're my girl, we've got to keep it real_

_Me without you is like a shoe without laces, a geek without braces and asentencewithoutspaces_

_And that's when you need me there, with you I'll always share because when the sun shines, we'll shine together, told you I'll be here forever, said I'll be a friend, took an oath, I'll stick out 'til the end_

_Friendship is a golden chain, the links are friends so dear, and like a rare and precious jewel, it's treasured more each year_

_I got your back, you got mine, I'll help you out anytime. To see you hurt, to see you cry, makes me wanna weep and die. And if you agree to never fight, it wouldn't matter who's wrong or right. If a broken heart needs a mend, I'll be there right to the end. If your cheeks are wet from drops of tears, don't worry, let go of your fears_

_Best Friends. The end_

_**The last part I didn't make up. Sadly I found it on Yahoo and had to use it! I made up the song and the tune you sing with is Fude Pen by K-on! I am kind of happy with myself. Let me know what you think! **_

_**Roses red, violoets blue, sugar is sweet and so are you. Lillies white, and knuckles tight, friends hang on even on a up and down flight. Daisy's yellow, a peacefull celo, friends always squeeze you like a marshmellow! Iris purple, lips blue, friend laugh all the time even if they don't have a clue. tullips red, tullips yellow, friends always know! Star gazer lilly white, friends hold on tight, theres never an end for friends.**_

_**I did make that one up! Whatever it sucked. Tell me what you think. In the song, I used my nickname for ShiningSunRay ( BFFL ) and AngelCutie ChildAtHearts ( Heart4Heart ) BYEBYE!**_


End file.
